Such multi-stage transmissions are preferably used as automatic transmissions of motor vehicles, wherein the power flow within the planetary sets that is active in the respective gear step is defined by a targeted actuation of the shift elements. In an automatic transmission, the planetary sets are usually also connected to a start-up element, such as for example a hydrodynamic torque converter or a hydraulic clutch, which is subject to a slip effect and which is optionally provided with a bypass clutch.
There is known from DE 10 2008 000 428 A1 a multi-stage transmission in planetary design, in which there are arranged in a housing four planetary sets as well as a total of eight rotatable shafts, of which one is the drive shaft and another is the output shaft of the multi-stage transmission. Furthermore, there are provided in the region of the shafts at least six shift elements, the targeted actuation of which serves to vary the power flow within the four planetary sets and thus to define different transmission ratios between the drive shaft and the output shaft. As a result, it is possible to shift a total of nine forward gears and one reverse gear.